


The Mysteries Of Wynonna Earp

by MellyHorror



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyHorror/pseuds/MellyHorror
Summary: Nicole Haught never fell for the bad girl, until now.There's something about Wynonna Earp that keeps drawing her in, and Nicole wont stop until she figures out the mystery. When she learns who Wynonna really is, and what being the Earp Heir means will she be able to survive her crazy world? And these feelings? They're a very big distraction.





	1. The Start of Something Weird

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Dark_Poetess, which I hope I can do justice to. The first chapter is really just to skim through the few episodes before the big reveal and will be canon divergent from here on out.

Nicole really couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about Wynonna Earp that drew her in. Nicole had never been one to go for the bad girl, but there was just something else about Wynonna that Nicole felt instantly charmed by. It was distracting as hell.

At first she wondered if it was just the mystery that surrounded Wynonna, the girl who raved about demons and how they took her daddy and her sister. Nicole had read her history, sent to St. Victoria's, in and out of juvenile hall. She had tried to convince herself that Wynonna wasn't something special or mysterious, just another delinquent.

When she let herself get taken to save a bunch of hostages Nicole had a feeling it was something much more than that, if the pull in her gut as she watched as Wynonna was dragged inside was any indication, “Dolls, they can't just-.” she started to protest.

“She'll be fine, Deputy.” he didn't look so sure and Nicole was sure it was the first time in their brief acquaintance that she could say that. She looked back to the door, watching helplessly as Wynonna's dark eyes cast toward them one last time, “You should call Waverly Earp, let her know her sister is in a situation.”

Nicole nodded, eyes casting around for another way into the shop when she spotted a familiar truck parked on the curb, “Isn't that Champ Hardy's truck?” Nicole asked, turning to Nedley for confirmation. He gave a short nod, thumbs tucked into his belt loops as he stared grimly at the shop.

“Waverly's boyfriend?” Dolls questioned.

“The very one.” Nicole agreed, stepping away to call Waverly. Her eyes never left the door, hoping for Wynonna's dark head of hair to pop out the door and say she'd taken care of it. Even while she was assuring Waverly that she'd call her the second she knew anything Nicole's main focus was on the door. She wanted to burst in there, demand that they let the hostages go and surrender. She knew she couldn't.

For now though, she would watch the door like a hawk, praying that Wynonna made it out.

When the door opened and a pile of zip-tied hostages came running out Nicole's stomach dropped, “They kept Wynonna, Champ Hardy and Shorty. Said they needed three. She tried to get everyone freed but the refused.” the clerk offered as Nicole cut the zip ties from around her hands.

Nicole's eyes went back to the door briefly before she turned to start taking statements from everyone else, eyes casting to the door every few seconds. A few of the hostages noticed but none of them said a word, happy to flee when Nicole was done with them.

When the door opened again and Wynonna appeared Nicole froze, watching from her cruiser door as Nedley and Dolls raised their weapons. The suspects forced Wynonna, Champ and Shorty into their van. Dolls and Nedley lowered their guns, “we're just letting them go?” Nicole blurted, racing toward the van. Dolls stopped her with one arm hard against her stomach.

“We're not letting them go, but if we do anything now they all die.” Dolls watched them go with a grim expression. She knew Wynonna could take care of herself, but she had no weapon and it was her against these two deranged psychos, with Champ Hardy and Shorty as back up. 

-

Nicole didn't see Wynonna again until after Shorty's wake.

Nicole found her sitting at the bar with her gun on the counter beside her and a row of shot glasses lined up in front of her. Her eyes were glassier than normal, her hair tangled and frizzy around her head. The bags under her eyes were deep purple. A whiskey bottle sat nearly empty in her hand as she stared blankly down at the bar counter top.

Nicole sat down beside her soundlessly, she didn't really know what she could say, what she should say. Wynonna looked up at her curiously, sadness deep in her eyes. Nicole wasn't sure exactly what happened out there, just that Champ had gotten a chance to run away and by the time Dolls had arrived Shorty and the captors were dead, Wynonna crying over his body. At least that was Dolls' official report of the incident.

Wynonna poured the last of the whiskey into a shot glass and threw it back, slamming the shot glass and the empty bottle down on the counter, “I hate this job.” Wynonna offered finally.

“Me too.” Nicole agreed. She leaned over the bar and grabbed a new bottle, noticing Gus eyeing her from where she stood beside Waverly.

The cop cracked the bottle top open and poured it into two of Wynonna's shot glasses. She slid one over to Wynonna, who lifted it up numbly and threw the shot back, “I'm sorry, Wynonna, about Shorty.” Nicole threw back her own shot, setting the glass down on the bar top spinning it between her hands.

“He was the only one in this town that didn't hate me.” Wynonna laughed hoarsely, ducking her head, “I killed him, I killed the only person who cared about me in this damn town.”

Nicole winced for the first time seeing a side of Wynonna that wasn't confident and flippant. She always suspected that Wynonna hated how she was made to feel about this town, but she'd never gotten the chance to find out. Wynonna's declaration was crushing.

“Wynonna, you not saving him doesn't mean you killed him. You can't save everyone, as hard as that is. You cannot blame yourself for this one. He's not the only one that cares about you, either. Waverly, Dolls, and hey even Nedley had a soft spot for you, deep down,” Wynonna snorted, shaking her head and grabbing the bottle of whiskey. She poured out two shots and passed one to Nicole, “And me, I care about you, too, Wynonna.”

Wynonna smiled at her fondly, fighting tears. She tossed back her shot and stole the one she'd passed Nicole, “Thanks Haught stuff.” she chuckled, “care to drive a girl home, officer? Can't stand the looks any longer.” 

“Of course. Lets go.” Nicole slipped off her bar stool, grabbing Wynonna around the waist when she stumbled off of hers. They were almost to the door when Wynonna spun around suddenly, nearly knocking them both over.

“My gun.” Wynonna mumbled. Nicole sighed, heading quickly across the bar to swipe the gun from the bar top.

Wynonna fell asleep five minutes into the drive, shifting fitfully in the passenger seat and mumbling under her breath. Nicole turned her radio up slightly, so Wynonna could talk in her sleep in peace. She stayed asleep until they rumbled into the driveway of the homestead. 

“You think you can make it in?” Nicole asked softly. 

“Please.” Wynonna scoffed, undoing her seat belt and getting out of the car with some amount of grace. She seemed to have recovered in her short amount of sleeping time which Nicole found quite impressive. 

When she stopped in the middle of the path to the house and turned around Nicole raised an eyebrow. When Wynonna motioned for Nicole to follow she shut off the car and got out slowly. She hadn't been inside the Earp homestead yet and she had no idea what to expect.

The living room and kitchen were nicely decorated, most likely because of Waverly, and it stopped there. Wynonna led Nicole through the kitchen and into a back room where it seemed that she'd made her bedroom. 

The small couch was covered in blankets and pillows and Wynonna crawled onto it and curled up at one end, fishing a bottle of rum out from behind the small table. When she looked up at Nicole she scowled, “Come on officer Haught, have a sit.”

Nicole sat down on the other end of the couch, easing off her shoes and her utility belt dropping them on the floor beside the couch. Wynonna took a swig from the bottle and held it out to Nicole expectantly. Nicole took the bottle and took a large swig from it, watching Wynonna pull another bottle from her table.

“So, what brought you to our small little Hell Hole, Officer Haught?” Wynonna asked, turning to face her. She drew her knees up and wrapped one arm around them, the other hold the bottle between her chest and her knees. 

“Needed to get far away.” Nicole answered, “Grew up in a big town about three hours away. Me, my mom and my dad. Had an adopted older brother too, he was a real dick. Dad loved him like the son he never got.” 

Nicole took a large gulp of the rum, “Wanted to get away from brothers shadow?”

“Fathers. Mothers. Brothers. All three of them.” Nicole shook her head, “Dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps. Go to med school, become a doctor. When I joined the academy he didn't speak to me for six months.”

“My dad wanted me to become a cop. Guess I finally did something right.” Wynonna mumbled, “he drilled it into me. Protecting people. Willa, Willa was the one he drilled into the most. He had her out firing guns at all hours of the night. Learning how to protect the homestead. Lot of good that did.”

Most of the things Wynonna said after that made no sense to Nicole, but she listened anyways, until her head was heavy with rum and her eyes drooped too far down for her to stay sitting up. She slipped off the couch, stealing one of the blankets and pillows from it, and curled up on the floor. 

When she woke up hours later Wynonna was asleep above her, one hand hanging off of the couch brushing against her arm. She fell asleep for a few more hours before heading out the door. When she passed through the kitchen Waverly raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything.

-

Nicole had fully intended on going home to her feed her cat and watch old reruns of some crappy sitcom, but when she saw the door cracked open to the forbidden Black Badge offices she couldn't help but take a peek.

Wynonna was sitting at a table inside, head in her hands bent over a file. It only took a few moments of watching her to realize that she was crying, staining the pages of the papers in front of her. Nicole knocked gently on the door, “Wynonna, are you okay?”

Wynonna looked up, quickly swiping away the tears on her cheeks, “Yeah, Officer Haught, I'm just fine.” she sniffled loudly, leaning back in her chair with a fake smile plastered on her face, “Nedley got you working the graveyard shift?”

“No, actually I was just on my way out when I noticed the door was open. Are you sure you're okay, Wynonna? I know we barely know each other but you don't strike me as the type to just start crying in an empty room.” Nicole tried joking, unsure how to help the crying woman.

“Waverly and I...we had a...anyways she's upset...I hurt her and I don't know how to fix it.” Wynonna shook her head, “I don't know how to not hurt people.”

Nicole took a few nervous steps into the office, reaching the chair beside Wynonna without her looking up. She sat down in it slowly, reaching out and placing her hand over Wynonna's, “Come on, Waverly loves you. There is nothing you can do that you cannot make up for.” 

“I took something from her. Something I didn't really want and I can't give back. She says she forgives me but...I don't think she does.” Wynonna shook her head, “I can't fix this.”

“Wynonna, you just need to talk to her. Let her say what she needs, it will be okay.” she rubbed her thumb over the back of Wynonna's hand slowly, leaning in closer. Her mind told her not to think about how she smelled like whiskey and her dark smokey perfume and how she wanted to bury her nose in Wynonna's soft hair.

“I can't drive home.” Wynonna mumbled.

“I'll take you. Come on.” Nicole stood up, grabbing the folder Wynonna was working on and flipping it closed, trying not to notice the dates on some of the files were older than 100 years. Wynonna stood up slowly, following Nicole out of the room.

Nicole made sure to lock the door behind her before leading Wynonna out to the cruiser. She sunk heavily into the passenger seat, slumping down heavily. They didn't speak as Nicole drove toward the homestead, Wynonna seemed to be lost in her world.

“She deserves a better sister.” Wynonna muttered, “Did you like your stepbrother? At any point?”

“Not really. He was a tool, always getting into trouble with the law. Never with our dad.” Nicole rolled her eyes, slumping in her seat.

“Waverly must've felt the same. I left.” Wynonna muttered, “Such a fuck up.” 

Nicole didn't know what to say, she sped up just a little bit, “why'd you come back Wynonna?”

Wynonna looked over, eyes narrowed and lips pursed tightly, “because I had to, its my duty.” she shook her head, “Its my families duty. We have to protect this stupid town.” as they rolled into the driveway of the homestead Wynonna sat up, looking toward the house with a mix of regret and dread.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Wynonna.” 

“Thank you, Nicole.” once she was at the door Nicole backed up and turned around, before Wynonna could change her mind and invite her inside. 

-

Wynonna and Dolls had been sparring every morning for two weeks straight and it was starting to drive Nicole absolutely bonkers. The sounds of constant grunting and groaning coupled with things sounding like they were about to break.

It was a nightmare.

When Dolls left the night of Waverly's party Nicole was relieved to have a few hours of silence to work on her latest case. Wynonna was distracting enough, pair that with the sounds of a fight and Nicole was practically sprinting out to answer calls for cats stuck in trees.

Of course when she heard the familiar sound of Wynonna's footsteps moving past her door and then back she knew she wouldn't be getting anymore work done. Wynonna knocked on the window, drawing her attention from the file, “Saturday night. I'm the town pariah with ten years of bad deeds and social suicides to make up for, what's your excuse?”

“Nedley.” Nicole answered, flipping her file folder closed.

“Say no more, bosses are the worst. Also I'm scared mine might be dead....kidding!” she amended at Nicole's raised eyebrows. 

“Are you sure your okay?” Wynonna nodded, giving Nicole and unenthusiastic thumbs up. Nicole had to wonder why Wynonna was at work instead of at home with her sister, “well at least I'm not the only one who wasn't invited to the party, makes me feel better.”

“What party?” Wynonna asked, stepping up to Nicole's desk slowly.

“Your sisters party?” Nicole answered, “she didn't even tell you about it?”

Wynonna shrugged, and Nicole honestly wasn't sure what Wynonna was really feeling about it, “well in that case I think we should have a party of our own.” She sat down on top of Nicole's desk, a few papers went flying off but she paid them no mind, taking a large swig from the bottle before offering it up to Nicole.

It didn't take too much convincing for her to take the offered bottle and take a large swig, sitting back in her chair. Of course the ancient thing creaked loudly before spilling Nicole backwards out of it. She reached out for her desk and grabbed Wynonna, pulling her down as well.

They landed in a heap on the floor, Wynonna on top of her grinning triumphantly with the bottle of whiskey still in her hand, “saved it.” she grinned, seemingly unaware of the proximity of her mouth to Nicole's.

It was all Nicole was aware of. Just a few inches between them. If she just leaned forward she could-

Wynonna sat up, slumping against the desk behind Nicole's taking a large swig out of the bottle. Nicole pushed herself up into a sitting position and slid over beside her, “I know exactly who she invited too, Chrissy Nedley.”

“What? The Sheriff's daughter?”

“Mhm. And Stephanie Jones. Ya know one time Stephanie told me I should think about getting a butt lift.” Wynonna laughed dryly.

Nicole scoffed, “What? Your ass is like, its top shelf man, its top shelf.” Nicole could feel the burn of the blush creeping up her cheeks as she motioned cupping Wynonna's ass, but Wynonna paid the comment no heed, other than a quick thank you as her face darkened.

“Do you think I shouldn't have come back? That Waverly would have been better off without me crashing back into her life with all this...” Wynonna motioned wildly around her and Nicole wasn't exactly sure what to think of the motion.

“I think, that Waverly is too happy that you're back to care about whatever this is. She's always wanted her sister, even if she's hanging out with people who don't know who she really is, you do and she needs that.” Nicole observed, picking up the bottle between them and taking another hard swig.

“Dude, your like a walking bumper sticker. Whose armed! Waverly should be hanging out with you.” Wynonna backhanded her arm gently before snagging the bottle back. It was on the tip of Nicole's tongue to blurt out that Waverly wasn't the Earp she wanted, but she held the comment back watching the column of Wynonna's neck as she gulped the drink.

Suddenly Wynonna dove forward, reaching under Nicole's desk where some of the papers had fallen earlier, “Whose this?” she asked. 

Nicole grabbed the back of her belt loop, tugging the none too sober Wynonna back to the desk next to her. “That is victim number three.”

“Same guy killed three women?”

Nicole shook her head, sliding forward to grab the file from her desk, “Yeah, killing them was only a start. Joyce Arbor. 22, found Wednesday. Cause of death appears to be multiple lacerations but the autopsy report is completely illegible.”

“Dolls picked a great time to go missing.” 

Nicole fell silent, staring at the picture in Wynonna's hands watching as a drop of blood splattered onto the page. Wynonna's hands shook slightly and she turned to Nicole, “I need to see the body.” Nicole nodded, standing up quickly and offering Wynonna her hand to pull her up.

The walk to the morgue was a quick one, and since almost nobody was at the precinct nobody question the pair walking silently through the halls sharing a bottle of whiskey. Nicole didn't even think twice about it, so used to seeing the older Earp with a bottle in her hand since her return, but someone might have.

She pushed open the door to the morgue room and led Wynonna inside, chuckling at Wynonna's groan from the smell. Nicole checked the tags on the bodies, pointing Wynonna to the victim. When Wynonna set the bottle down on the autopsy table Nicole removed it quickly.

Wynonna pulled the sheet back carefully, lips pursed, “she kind of looks like you.”

“Jesus Christ, who did this?” Wynonna mumbled, mostly to herself.

“Someone who knew what they were doing.” an unknown voice answered. Wynonna jumped back and Nicole jumped in front of her, hand flying to her gun. The morgue attendant, Nicole couldn't remember his name to save her life, stood behind them with a licorice stick in his hand. 

“Dude! This is a morgue wear a bell or something, okay?” Wynonna snapped angrily.

“Sorry, once a ninja always a ninja. Lets not forget I'm wearing these cotton balls for shoes.” he said something else but Wynonna was looking at something on the victim and it distracted Nicole for a second.

“Did you do this autopsy report?” he denied it, citing some misspellings of anatomy.

“Was there anything unusual or creepy about the wounds? Or the way she died?” Wynonna asked. Nicole shot her a puzzled glance from behind the doctor. Wynonna didn't look away from the body.

“Well she died because humans can't survive when their organs are removed.” he went on to explain that the killer did actual surgery of some sort and that's what killed her. Wynonna leaned onto the counter. 

“Why would someone remove someone else's organs and not sell them on the black market?” Nicole asked the attendant, eyes not leaving Wynonna.

“Well..-.” he started to answer but a banging noise drew their attention away to the body cooler. The cooler alarm flashed, signaling someone had entered it. Wynonna and Nicole split up Nicole heading to the rear exit, “Don't shoot me, Earp.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, Haught.” Wynonna shot back as Nicole disappeared out the door. The door was locked when she got there so she headed back, looking around for any signs of life. When she got back Wynonna and the doctor were standing over the body and a trail of blood as making its way down her nose.

“Jesus Wynonna.”

Wynonna marched out of the morgue quickly, slamming into Nicole's shoulder without comment as she did so. Without sparing the doctor a glance Nicole took off after her, “Nobody keeps booze in here Wynonna. Cept you.” Nicole told her, watching as Wynonna opened and closed every cupboard in the kitchen, “do you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Yeah, dry morgue air is murdering my schnoz.” Wynonna shot back quickly, Nicole almost missed the way she seemed to wince when she lied.

Anger flared in Nicole's stomach, “Bullshit. I think someone is trying to scare you. Toy with you. Why?”

“I picked up this case like an hour ago, how could it be-.”

“Connected to you? Yeah I would really like to know that too. People getting eaten by something, call Wynonna. Guy gets murdered by a man in the mirror, yep! Wynonna to the rescue!” Wynonna turned around to face Nicole, clearly ready to spill some bullshit on her, and then she stopped. Her mouth turned down into a frown.

“Revenants. That's what they're called. This town is over run by revenants and it's my job to put them all down.” 

Nicole stared at her blankly, “What?”

“Wyatt Earp, my great great granddaddy was cursed. So now everyone in his line has to kill the outlaws he killed when he was alive. They're called revenants, and this is one of them. It has to be. It's my job, as the oldest alive Earp heir, to stop them.”

“So you have to kill them?” Nicole asked slowly.

“Yes. With Wyatt Earp's gun.” she patted the gun on her hip.

“So that's why Dolls is so secretive. Is he going to fire you for telling me?” Nicole questioned.

“He's not here. And he can't fire me, I'm the Earp Heir.” Nicole nodded, leaning heavily against the table in the break room. Wynonna made a triumphant noise and produced a bottle of something, Nicole took it eagerly. Wynonna's phone rang loudly from her hip and she pulled it out, answering without looking, "Dolls, please tell me-Waves? What do you mean you killed a stripper? Okay we'll be right there."

Nicole lowered the bottle, she hadn't even gotten a full swallow yet, "what happened?"

"Revenants. I think. Welcome to BBD, Haught." Wynonna took the bottle from her and marched out of the room. 

"What did you just get yourself into, Nic?" she asked herself before chasing after Wynonna.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a strange chapter to write, I don't quite have a rhythm for the dynamic between these three yet, and adding Nicole to the equation was a bit difficult. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter, and I hope the next chapter will go up faster!

Pain. That was Nicole's first thought when the world came rushing back to her. She felt like she'd been hit by a semi-truck. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and find out if that was the truth or not. They were heavy but soon they popped open, taking in the room around her. 

The hospital room was dim, thankfully, but she could still make out the chairs in front of her and the door to her right cracked open just a hair. The faint noise of nurses rushing around could be heard if she focused. She didn't want to focus. 

The window to her left had the curtains drawn tight against it but she could see the sunlight streaming in from beneath it and across the floor. It was still day time, not too long after the man stepped out in front of her car.

Her wrist was bandaged and throbbing, she lifted her good arm and found the nurse call button on her bed. She heard the faint trill of the call button going off in the hallway and sighed, leaning back heavily into the mattress.

“So, what am I supposed to write in my report? That Waverly stabbed a stripper with scissors and a creepy witch brought him back to life and he tried to kill her, Chrissy Nedley and Doc Holliday?” Nicole asked, arm flailing wildly, “what in the hell am I supposed to do with that?”

They'd just left the Earp Ranch after hearing Chrissy Nedley and Waverly Earp relay how she'd scissored a stripper that came back to life and kill them and then Doc shot it out the door, and it was all a little over whelming for Nicole.

Wynonna Earp grinning tipsily at her from the passenger seat was helping a little, she'd admit. “Have a drink. Or some pancakes.” Wynonna shrugged, slumping back in the seat, “don't worry, I'm pretty sure Nedley just pretends to not know whats really going on in this town. Just write what Chrissy told you and you can leave out Doc Holliday.”

“Right.” Nicole exhaled slowly, “Strawberry pancakes sound so good right now.” she declared. 

“Dude no chocolate chip with strawberries on top. With the little swirls of whip cream.” Wynonna moaned in anticipation and Nicole could practically hear her stomach growling, “You really doing okay with this Nic? I know it's a lot and I won't say anything if its too much...”

“It's a lot, Wynonna. But no, I'm good. I can deal. I just need some sleep. How long have you been doing this? Before you came back?”

Wynonna shook her head, “they're trapped in Purgatory. The Ghost River triangle. They stay here and they're resurrected anytime- What the fu-Nicole watch out!” Wynonna yelled, Nicole already saw the figure. She slammed on her breaks and jerked the wheel. Wynonna yelped, hands slamming on any flat surface to keep from jerking in her seat as the car jolted to a stop.

“Wynonna are you okay?” Nicole asked, reaching over to undo her seat belt. Wynonna nodded, easing back into her chair to undo her belt. 

They both craned their necks behind them to see the figure, to see if it was still standing there, but it was gone, “Okay, it's been like an hour max and I've already had more freaky shit happen then in my entire time here.” Nicole declared, exhaling and leaning back into her seat.

“Yeah well-” Wynonna's scream cut off her sentence as Nicole's door was suddenly ripped open. A hand reached in and grabbed Nicole's wrist, snapping it. She cried out loudly, tears instantly forming in her eyes. The figure reached in and grabbed the back of her head, slamming her into her steering wheel.

The last thing she heard was Wynonna's gun firing.

A flurry of people came in and out of the room for the next two hours, nurses and doctors asking her name and date of birth, anything about how she got her injuries and what she could tell them about her attacker. Troopers came in next, asking her all the same questions until she showed them her badge. 

Nobody could tell her about Wynonna, which made sense because she'd been alone when the mom in the minivan pulled up to save her from the ditch alone. But, at the very least, Nedley was on his way with Dolls and Doc.

Everything was a blur and Nedley refused to tell her anything about Wynonna as hard as she pressed. As many times as she asked, subtly or bluntly, she was met with no answer. Anger bloomed in her chest every time Nedley pointedly evaded answering that particular question.

When Dolls, Waverly and John Henry appeared in the doorway to her room Nicole's stomach dropped. Wynonna should have been with them. Nedley was stopping them from entering, one arm on the door and his stance hostile. 

Beyond him in the hallway Waverly looked seconds from crying, standing beside John Henry and Dolls and Doc looked ready to kill, “Where's Wynonna?” Nicole called, ruining any chance Nedley might have had to keep them out, “I want to help, Sheriff.”

He stepped back and allowed them to approach the room, “I'll uh, swing by and make sure that cat of yours is fed.” he offered, trying to appease her. Nicole smiled weakly, he was only trying to protect her, after all.

“She doesn't really like men.” Nicole told him softly.

Nedley's fingers tightened around his hat and he forced a smile, “Well, who does?” with that, he walked back toward the door.

Dolls stepped forward around Nedley, face grim, “Can you tell me what you remember?”

Nicole shook her head, “Wynonna, telling me she wanted chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top,” she paused a fond smile on her face, “And then a man stepped out in front of our car. I swerved and slammed on my breaks so I wouldn't hit him.”

“Any details after that?” Dolls asked, flipping open a notebook.

“No, just a blank space after that. Until the woods. Somebody was carrying me, I was blindfolded. Or really drugged. The next thing I know I'm freezin' cold, covered in dirt in a ditch on the side of the highway. Alone.”

“What about Wynonna, do you remember anything else about Wynonna?”

“No...just that she fired Peacemaker.” Nicole closed her eyes, grimacing. Why couldn't she have reacted better? Remembered anything helpful?

“Sight isn't your only sense, Miss Haught.” Dolls turned back to Doc, who stepped forward slowly, like one would approach a rabid dog, “what did he smell like? Close your eyes, take a deep breath in and let the memories come.”

Nicole closed her eyes, trying to remember everything she could about the few seconds in the woods, “sour, musty.” Nicole's nose wrinkled at the memory of a place she used to play as a kid.

“Like death?” Dolls asked, stepping up beside Doc.

“No, spoiled fruit. And gasoline. He kicked me, I couldn't figure out why my chest was hurting but I remember now. He kicked me, and threw me down. He said I was the wrong kind. I at first I thought he meant he wanted other revenants, but he took Wynonna”

Nicole watched as Waverly and Dolls' expressions twisted into disbelief, while Doc simply nodded his head. “you said she fired Peacemaker, did you remember hearing a yell?”

“No...I think she hit me, actually.” she motioned to the bandage on her arm. Her eyes shifted to Dolls, who was muttering to himself and pacing the small area in front of her door.

“Serial killers usually have a type of victim that they prefer.”

“And Wynonna?”

“Must be exactly what Jack's looking for.” Dolls answered, Waverly ran from the room faster than anyone could try to stop her.

“We were working on a case.” Nicole told them, twisting out of the bed slowly. Her feet hit the cold floor and she looked around spotting her boots at the end of the bed she motioned to them and gave Dolls a pointed look, “Do you mind? Anyways we were working a case, well I was and she got a nose bleed...”

“A nose bleed?” Dolls asked, watching Nicole stuff her feet into her boots.

“Yeah, she looked at the picture and blood started running from her nose. She told me she needed to see the body so we went down to the morgue to look at it. I remember...she looked like Wynonna.” Nicole explained the creepy alarm and the card as she went around the room getting the rest of her clothing. Nobody moved to stop her and she was surprised.

“I remember seeing a note in the autopsy report. Something about ethol something or other. We need to go look at it.” Nicole urged, pulling on her clothes quickly. Doc slipped out of the room.

“You're not discharged from the hospital-.” Dolls tried to stop her, but it was clear she wasn't about to be stopped.

“I am now. Wynonna's missing and we need to find her. We need to see if Waverly, and see if she can shed any-.” Dolls' phone beeped and he held up a finger to cut her off, looking down at it and sighing. Doc had 

“Come on, lets go find Waverly and Doc. You're just going to leave on your own anyways if we leave you out.” Nicole nodded, shrugging on her jacket before following Dolls down the hall toward Waverly and Doc.

Waverly swiped at her cheeks when Dolls approached, squaring her shoulders and meeting his gaze with an unwavering stare. Nicole smiled proudly at her. They had only been friends a short time but it made her proud to see her put on a brave face.

“Tests came back from Nicole's uniform, traces of ethol-alcohol were found on her uniform.”

“Yeah, the gasoline smell you remembered.” Waverly pointed out, blinking away the remaining tears.

“A common by product of chemical manufacturer. Like designer drugs, certain types of explosives.” Dolls was saying.

Doc cut in, looking to Nicole, “Sour fruit. You said you smelled sour fruit. As in fermented fruit.”

“Liquor.” Waverly said quickly, Nicole could see her brain was already searching for the explaination she knew she had.

“Ethol isn't in liquor.” Dolls protested.

Doc scoffed, leaning against an empty nurses station, “Back in my day it was. Old bootleggers used it to make moonshine.”

Nicole and Waverly spoke at the same time, “I think I know where he has her.”

“Lets get back to the station, I'll grab that report and meet you guys in your office?” Nicole said, walking over to Waverly to put an arm around her shoulder, leading her away from the two guys, “I'm sorry about Wynonna, we'll get her back.” she promised.

“Thank you.” Waverly whispered.

-

A short pissing match between Doc and Dolls later and Nicole was following them into an underground fight club. They were quipping about something in front of her, but she was focused on everyone around her. The crowd was huge, circled around two men fighting brutally in the center. Everyone was screaming and cheering, trading money around.

Smoke filled the air and burned her lungs as her cracked ribs caved in. She tried not to cough, swallowing hard and falling into step beside the duo. She almost missed when the duo stopped in front of her, she grabbed Doc's arm to stop herself. 

The man in the ring grabbed the other mans arm, bringing it down in a sick crack over his knee, the trio winced in unison, “human or revenant? kind of hard to tell.” Dolls asked.

“Well Whiskey Jim likes to mix it up.” Doc answered, like he wasn't too sure himself. 

“Well look at who the cat dragged in.” a strange voice called from behind them. Nicole spun around, finding a man a few inches shorter than her approaching flanked by three other men. He was sizing Dolls up as he came to a stop.

“Well Whiskey Jim.” Doc called, subtly taking a step back behind Nicole and Dolls.

“Doc Holliday. Now you being here means one of two things either you got my 10 k or you've got a death wish.” Whiskey Jim looked between the two cops and then at Doc, grinning.

Nicole and Dolls turned to Doc, “Of course, you owe him money. Listen, this idiot doesn't have what he owes you. My division does. But only in exchange for some information. Is there a place we can talk, Whiskey Jimmy?” Dolls flashed his badge and Nicole rolled her eyes. Idiot.

“You brought the black badge? Rule number one, moron.” His eyes flicked to Nicole, “and what is she supposed to be?” Nicole ground her teeth, nostrils flaring but didn't speak. They only needed one cop down here.

“She's just pissed off. Like my good friend said, do you have a place we can talk?” the man turned around quickly, motioning for the group to follow him to the back. He led them to a small office where he sat behind a desk, kicking his feet up on the desk.

Nicole studied the three of them, blocking out most of the pointless banter. Until Whiskey Jim swung on Dolls. Her hands went to her hip where her gun was normally at, “You three need to earn it, here, now in the ring.”

“Wait, you want me to fight him? Or her?” Dolls asked, “cause-.”

“No, I've got someone she can fight. If you want that information bad enough. Pick who goes first among yourselves. I want a good fight, it's better for business. One of you leaves in a stretcher or none of you leaves at all. You give me that, and I'll tell you where my tunnels are.”

Nicole spoke before Doc could, stealing the words from his mouth, “Rule number two, don't come to fight club if you're not willing to fight. I'll go first.” Nicole stepped up ahead of them. Two of the larger men led her out of the room toward the ring. 

She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it in Doc's direction, slowly stretching out all of her muscles. Her ribs hurt like hell and she was pretty sure that she wasn't in any condition to fight, but Wynonna needed them before she got killed.

Nicole hadn't been in a fight in years, not since she'd come to Purgatory, but after spending as much time as she had in a ring she figured she stood a good chance. Even against the woman waiting in the center of the ring. She was taller than Nicole by a good five inches at least and built like a wall.

From the blood across her face and the cut on her eyebrow Nicole could tell this wasn't her first fight which gave her a slight advantage over the woman, if she'd been injured during a previous fight and Nicole could find that weakness. But Nicole's sore ribs would be an obvious target and she'd be at a huge disadvantage if that woman figured it out. It was too dim to tell if the blood was red human blood or black revenant so she gave up trying to figure that out.

They circled each other slowly, sizing each other up, as bets were placed, and before she knew it the ref was counting them down. Nicole blocked the crowd out the best she could, arms up to block any attack as she tried to figure out how to attack.

The other woman swung first, a sharp right hook toward her ribs. Nicole barley dodged the hit, ducking around behind her and kicking out her knee. The woman fell and spun, back on her feet with inhuman reflexes. “Great, a revenant.” 

The woman attacked like a storm in a flurry of punches that Nicole struggled to block. She got a few good hit in, catching Nicole's temple and jaw, sending her sprawling to the floor and into the crowd. The crowd pulled her up before she could catch her breath, sending her back into the woman's range. 

Gritting her teeth Nicole faked a left and managed to catch the revenant in the jaw, she staggered back a few paces and Nicole was on her in a flurry of hits to her ribs and her face, driving her back to the edge of the crowd. 

The revenant got a grip on her arm, twisted it around and yanked it out of its socket before shoving it back in place, shoving Nicole face first to the ground. She was on top of her in seconds, blow after blow into Nicole's face until all she could see was blood.

Nicole went limp beneath her and the revenant gave up quickly, realizing Nicole was human. Nicole grinned, quickly shooting to her feet. She kicked out the woman's and she landed on her knees, giving Nicole the perfect shot. 

A quick sharp upper cut sent the revenant to the ground, unconscious. A few moments went by as they waited for her to get up, and when it was clear she wasn't moving the crowd screamed, crushing down on Nicole's ears.

Someone grabbed her arm and towed her out of the ring, sitting her on a chair with a good view of the next fight. Dolls and Doc were in the ring, Doc looking ready to kill him. Something wasn't right, something had happened while she had her fight.

Dolls looked giddy, ready for the fight and completely unaware of the real anger in Doc's stance. Dolls was trying to talk some sense into him when Doc suddenly shot out and caught him in the nose. The fight went quick after that. 

The crowd was even more amped up for this fight, Nicole suspected that had a lot to do with Jim standing at the side line pumping them up. Doc got a bottle, chugged it and smashed it to bits and Nicole winced.

Doc ended the fight the same way she had, a fierce upper cut to Dolls' jaw. But Dolls wasn't unconscious, Jim declared him dead. Nicole's heart tripped in her chest, that was not the plan. Doc looked down, horrified, but soon Whiskey Jim was towing the two of them out the back, henchman carrying Dolls' prone body.

“We'll deal with his corpse.” he promised them both, leading them toward where Dolls' car was parked. Nicole glanced back at the dumpster, hoping he would crawl his way out of it. No such luck, it looked like, because Dolls did move.

“Good, tell us where the damn tunnels are.” Nicole demanded, swinging her furious gaze back to Whiskey Jim. 

“I promised him that information, hims dead.” Whiskey Jim grinned. 

Doc's drew his gun, “Now, damn it.” he growled, Jim stiffened, glancing between the two and then laughed dryly.

“Well you did give me one hell of a good show.” he scribbled something down on a notepad and handed it to Doc, “Take your little girl and get on out of here then. Before black badge comes sweepin' down looking for there missing boy.”

But Doc wasn't quite ready to go. He shoved the paper into Nicole's hands, “Those files Dolls had were classified, how did Bobo get them?” 

“We revenants are trapped inside the ghost river triangle, but Bobo, his reach extends far beyond that. He's got friends in high places that one.” Nicole thought better of asking what they were talking about and followed after Doc.

“Oh-oh! I got these off your dead friend, don't think he'll be needing em anymore.” he tossed the keys to Doc and walked back inside. Nicole made her way to the SUV, crawling into the backseat where she hoped Dolls had some more shirts.

Blood and sweat had stuck hers to her body and the blood was starting to dry up. She found a dufflebag with a few shirts in it and yanked one out. Doc crawled into the front seat, trying to figure out how he was supposed to start the car. Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Never driven a car before?” she asked, peeling off her shirt and tossing it behind her. 

Doc met her gaze in the rear view mirror, “How are you so calm, I killed him. You're an officer of the law, shouldn't you be arresting me?”

Nicole shrugged, pulling the shirt on over her head, “that's not the first time I've seen a man die in the ring and I doubt it will be the last. We need to find Wynonna, Doc.” before Doc could reply someone banged on the window. 

Doc jumped nearly into the passenger seat, twisting away from the dead man at the window, Dolls opened the door as Doc scrambled into the passenger seat, “You weren't leaving without me were you? Is that my shirt?”

Nicole shrugged. 

-

They drove to the location of the entrance in silence, Nicole trying to catalog the worst of her injuries. She found a med kit in the back that was full, which would be good for when the found Wynonna. Beside the med kit was a small, empty, gun case and a locked box. Nicole new better than to ask about that.

“You were dead. And now you are not.”

“Oh how the tables have turned.” Dolls rolled his eyes, slipping out of the car. Nicole and Doc followed him quickly, “the army night rangers are an elite para-military unit. They teach us how to lower our pulse control our breathing, make the enemy think your dead. Officer Haught, there are a few weapons in the back, grab what you want.”

The trunk lifted on its own and Nicole busied herself with finding a suitable gun. She could hear their argument, but she didn't have a clue what they were talking about and frankly, she didn't care. She found a gun and holster and strapped both on before heading over to where they were arguing.

“If Wynonna wasn't in danger you would be in the back of a-.”

Nicole stepped up between the two, “If your done with your pissing match...” Nicole busted through the door and led way into the tunnels. The duo followed her, thankfully silent. The tunnels were a maze, but Nicole had the map Waverly had showed them memorized in her head.

They found Wynonna, strapped to a table with Jack easily. Nicole could smell him easily. The three crouched down, listening to Jack telling Wynonna about how her daddy made a deal with Bobo. Dolls motioned for Doc to go ahead and he'd circle back. 

Nicole stayed crouched where she was so that if Jack tried to escape she could stop him. Doc shot him in the temple just as his glowing nails descended toward Wynonna's chest, “Took you long enough.” Wynonna gasped.

“You're welcome.” Doc grunted. Jack ran over and sliced the front of Doc's gun off. Nicole watched as Dolls rolled Wynonna's bed away from the fight, undoing the bonds around her arms to free Wynonna. The knife Doc pulled was thrust aside and Nicole dove after it as the two of them got into a hand to knife fight.

Doc had a slim chance of winning and Dolls was still trying to undo Wynonna. Nicole's hands wrapped around the hilt of the knife and she snuck behind Jack, slamming the knife into his back just as he brought his blade down across the dead body near Doc's face.

Blood dripped from Jack's mouth as he collapsed to the floor, “Did I get him?” Doc asked, sagging onto the table. Wynonna dove to catch him, shooting Nicole a grateful look as Jack disappearing deeper into the tunnels.

“Not your job.” Dolls informed him, handing Wynonna Peacemaker.

She took the gun greedily, before racing off after Jack, “Don't kill each other.” she threw over her shoulder before disappearing. Nicole stepped back as the two drew their guns on each other. She didn't have time to watch the pissing match and took off after Wynonna.

She kept her distance, unable to follow quietly as her ribs started to ache with every step. She could hear snippets of the conversation. Jack called her broken and Peacemaker clicked into ready. The man confessed to being Jack the Ripper and it went right over Wynonna's head. Not that it mattered.

Jack was dragged to Hell as Wynonna watched, her body sagged to the ground and Nicole went to her side, dragging her against some crates, sitting beside her tiredly. Neither of them spoke, but Wynonna's hand made her way into Nicole's, squeezing it like a life line.

She cried silently, tears falling in fat heavy drops, but she didn't make a sound, staring straight ahead to the spot on the floor Jack had been dragged down into. When Dolls and Doc finally found them they approached silently and Wynonna dropped her hand, standing up and following Dolls out silently. 

“Let's get you up, Miss Haught, it looks like you could use more medical treatment than Wynonna.” he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her good arm around his shoulders to help her to her feet. They were both leaning on each other for support and by the time they collapsed in the backseat of Dolls' SUV they were both out of breath.

“I think you can drop me back at the hospital now.” Nicole whispered. Dolls merely nodded in response, pulling away from the tunnel entrance as the world faded away from her.


End file.
